


Home

by AdrenalineRevolver



Series: Goddamnit Enjolras [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy/éponine Thénardier, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, jean valjean adopts children like most people adopt cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: Unfortunately falling into a routine when you have a murderous stalker might not be the best idea.





	Home

Montparnasse knew it would come to an end but he had wanted to reach eighteen at least. He was only two days off now. 

He had gotten too comfortable. The job, the stupid nerd meeting that went decently, Blondie not being a total dick. The cat. 

He should have been changing up his paths and he damn well knew it. 

As he walked to his fucking job he heard a familiar step. He didn’t think it was possible to recognize a man’s shoes and the way he walked until he knew exactly who it was walking on the pavement behind him. 

Claquesous was gaining on him with every other step. Slowly enough that your average person wouldn’t realize something was wrong. 

If he turned around he would be shot. 

If he grabbed his phone he would be shot.

Running into the street would be too open. 

Using a building as a shelter would get someone else killed. Apparently he actually gave a shit about that. 

There was a car park down the alley. If he could make it down there he might be able to duck behind a car. 

Then what?

He was running out of time to care about that. 

When Montparnasse began to walk past the alley he suddenly made a break for the right and ran down it as fast as he’d run the night all this began.

“Montparnasse!” He sounded infuriated. 

Montparnasse jumped over the hood of the first car he came across and cringed as he heard the alarm go off. Great now he wouldn’t be able to hear a damn thing.

But then again neither would Claquesous.

He snuck across the first floor and tried to rip open the door of every car he came across. He had managed to set off four alarms and open two doors before he heard the first shot. Montparnasse hit the ground with a practiced sort of complete panic. The sort where you acted without thinking and only later realized that you had done the right thing.

Scrambling on all fours he slipped under a car on the second level. He made himself as small as possible and hoped the darkness would hide him while he collected himself.

“He’s dead Montparnasse!” Claquesous shouted.

Mont did his best to ignore that as he pulled out his phone and making sure it’s on silent.

Monty: I’m sorry. Tell Cosette I’m sorry too.

ENJR: Where are you? 

“Never did anything wrong by you and you killed him!” There was another gunshot.

Monty: No.

Monty: Keep Jehan safe.

ENJR: Please. Please don’t do this. 

“And for what? Because you chickened out? Because you’re soft?”

ENJR: Montparnasse.

“Because you thought you could just call the shots however?”

Montparnasse turned his phone off so he wouldn’t have to watch Enjolras plead with him. 

“Because you think you’re some kind of Robin Hood?”

Montparnasse finds it hard to not try and correct him. That well-intentioned fool gave away everything he took. Montparnasse did his best to keep his hands on what he divested from the rich. Though he did sometimes pass a little along to Eponine’s siblings, when a kid was genuinely thankful for a meal or a shitty toy you were just buying yourself piece of mind anyway. 

“ANSWER ME!” Another gunshot followed by sparks flying from a car. Claquesous knew he had to be in or underneath one of them. People are like animals when faced with death, they react on instinct. Unfortunately Claquesous knew his.

He was going to die. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he was actually going to leave people behind it wouldn’t be that upsetting. Weird, he always thought he’d go kicking and screaming. At least he’d be a pretty corpse as long as Claquesous didn’t go out of his way to mess up his face. Then again, the man knew him well enough to know that would have his ghost in abject horror.

Shit.

He really couldn’t think of a way out of this that ended with him alive. He couldn’t slip out and run to the top. Even if he did he would be cornered. He couldn’t overpower Claquesous even if he wasn’t armed. The cops would never catch him if Montparnasse broke and called them. It would only make Claquesous mad enough to target anyone Montparnasse was close to. Staying here just put it off by minutes at most. 

Might as well steal some satisfaction from Claquesous. Last little thing he ever gets to steal. 

“Well I’m pretty sure he died because someone was a greedy dipshit who wouldn’t clear out when the mark woke up. I mean it was some nice silverwear but was it really worth spilling blood over? One would think that it has to be at least real jewels before you just slit someone’s throat in their bed. And we’d both heard Babet claim things after he went round the bend. Such evidence that would leave behind.” His voice is loud and confident despite the fact that he’s hiding under a car and shaking. 

Montparnasse is grabbed by the ankle harshly and all he can really think about is that he hopes Jehan and Enjolras are alright. He’d really rather not die but them being hurt would be worse. God he really was soft. He’s about to be killed by a man he once thought was his friend and he’s just worried about others. Disgustingly sappy.

“There you are you little-“ Claquesous pulls part way from under the car before he’s suddenly cut off by a crash. If the sound and the way his leg was suddenly dropped could tell him anything someone slammed Claquesous’ head into the trunk of the car.

“Don’t.”

Crash

“You.”

Crash.

“Dare.”

Montparnasse’s blood went cold when he heard Enjolras speak. Of course the moron had found him. Now he was going to die too.

Claquesous of course only softly laughed in response to most likely having his nose broken. Creepy bastard. 

“Aw, are you here to try and save your little boyfriend?”

Enjolras’ response was immediate and it was a sort of familiar calm fury Montparnasse hadn’t heard on him in years. It was chilling in a way that almost made Montparnasse feel sympathy for Claquesous. 

“No, I’m here to kill you for hurting my brother.”

Claquesous’ soft laughter became downright hysterics. “Oh how rich I-“ 

He was cut off by something, Enjolras either hitting him or grabbing him. Montparnasse personally would rather take up residence under the car but started climbing out to help.

Just in time to hear a gunshot. 

When it was accompanied by the sound of someone hitting the concrete floor Montparnasse found that he couldn’t look over. He just hoped that Claquesous would be out of breath enough that he doesn’t speak before shooting him so he can die with the possibility that he didn’t finally get Enjolras killed not confirmed. He wants to die in limbo. 

Schrödinger’s cat. That’s the fucker. Enjolras was in that stupid box and he desperately wanted his brains painted on the wall before he knew for sure he was dead. 

The moment of him on all fours refusing to lift his head or even open his eyes seemed to last an eternity. Was the bastard going to make him look?

“Monty are you okay?” Enjolras’ voice is raspy and tired but it’s his.

Okay, maybe the box was filled with kittens what the fuck did he know?

Montparnasse looked over to see Enjolras was about as messed up as he was. His hair and eyes were both absolutely wild, the blood smeared on his face made the fact that he had begun crying all the more obvious, and the gun was still hanging loosely in his hands. 

All Montparnasse could manage was a choked-up “How?”

“I ran. I ran out the door the moment you texted me. I knew which way you walked so when I heard the alarms I followed them. W-when you stopped responding I ran faster.” 

As Montparnasse tries to stand he realizes his knees are bruised all to hell. Yeah that fits with throwing yourself to the ground. 

“Let me.” Enjolras goes to help him before remembering the gun is still in his hand he stares at it like it’s completely foreign.

“You might want to put that down.” 

“Y-yeah.” He sets it on the thoroughly smashed trunk before lifting Montparnasse. Montparnasse expects to be just helped up but instead Enjolras clings to him. Suddenly he’s shaking again. 

“What you said…?” He can’t quite finish the question. 

“Would he be dead if I didn’t mean it?” Enjolras’ voice is barely a whisper.

Montparnasse grips him tightly and breaks down into ugly tears. He cries over Enjolras having to kill someone to save him, he cries over nearly being killed himself, he cries over things that happened years ago that he never allowed himself to. By the end of it he’s so damn worked up that he’s crying over the fact that Enjolras is still just holding him. 

If he was remotely in his right mind he would be pleased with how sympathetic he looked when the cops arrived. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were fortunate that the parking garage and the alley apparently had cameras. 

The cops saw Montparnasse chased into the garage, trigger alarms, and hide under a car. They saw Claquesous follow after him with a gun. They also got to see Enjolras tearing through there and slamming Claquesous’ head into the trunk with no hesitation and the resulting struggle. As well as the fact that apparently the two stood there afterwards for ten minutes. 

That threw Montparnasse for a little bit, ten minutes really? It had both felt like seconds and an eternity. 

Between that, the texts, and the vague allusion that Claquesous had been a dangerous ex that Montparnasse had been worried was stalking him it all seemed pretty cut and dry to the authorities. They never really specified what kind of ex.

It certainly helped that Montparnasse’s supervisor from the shelter mentioned in between talking about what a dedicated boy he was that he seemed wary of strange men and preferred working in the back and the professor that spoke for Enjolras remembered him bringing Montparnasse to classes. 

When they were both finally released Montparnasse was surprised to see the ungodly horde of people waiting on them in the middle of the night. All of Enjolras’ nerdy friends as well as Cosette and Eponine were there. 

Jehan was up in a heartbeat and yanked Montparnasse into a rib crushing hug. In the middle of a rush of questions from the group he could hear Jehan whisper to Enjolras. 

“You’re sure the bastard is gone?” He’s just as intense as when he suggested killing the man to Montparnasse.

“Completely.” Enjolras nods.

“Good.” With that Jehan’s grip managed to get even tighter.

He was idly holding Jehan as he watched Grantaire struggle with the urge to strangle Enjolras to death. Montparnasse couldn’t tell if his shaking hands were fury, fear, or withdrawal. Either way he wasn’t going to bitch tonight if they kept him up. 

Cosette was a wreck flitting between the both of them. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was smiling as she called them the most terrible things she could manage like ‘stupid’. 

“Well we didn’t quite have you and your box cutter there to defend us so we had to make due. Next time you and Parfait can get the bad guy.” 

Cosette looked like she may end him right there. “There will be no next time. You’re going to be safe!” She pauses. “Safer! Like before.” 

“That’s doable.” 

Montparnasse is surprised when someone that isn’t in his little circle directly addresses him.

“Montparnasse?” Combeferre for the most part lets the crowd frown him out. “Once we get out of here Jolly and I are going to check on Enjolras’ health and we’d like to do the same for you. It’s standard procedure after rallies that go bad or any other incidents.” 

The slight tone shift on ‘incidents’ confirms what he already knew. This has little to do about check ups and everything to do with reassuring yourself that everyone is still alive. He’s been playing this game long enough to know that anyone with a lick of medical knowledge likes listening to a heartbeat after someone nearly bites it. Before Babet went completely batshit he did it too. 

Oh god. He was one of them now wasn’t he? In some weird disjointed way he had been dragged into their goddamn nerd cluster. If he tried to protest they would insist. 

The part that made him want to set himself on fire was that he kind of liked it. 

“Sure. My hands are scrapped all to hell and my knees took a beating. Don’t exactly have health insurance so might as well be a practice dummy.”

Combeferre smiles at him and Montparnasse wanted to punch himself in the face. He’s not even a hundred percent sure why. It had been a long day. “I’m glad I’d hate to have to drag you against your will.” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time you dweebs have dragged me against your will into something.” There’s a touch of venom behind it but it only serves to make Combeferre grin. 

“If Enjolras was I knew you would be.” 

“If you say some cheesy as Saturday morning cartoon bullshit about the power of friendship after I was almost shot to death I will kill you with my bare hands in front of all these police officers.”

Combeferre put his hand on Montparnasse’s shoulder and he could tell that the nerd had not just one line, but dozens. Unfortunately the monster knew exactly what he was dealing with. “It’s so nostalgic to hear you speak. It seems like yesterday Enjolras was distressed over some of the same things. Now look at him.”

Jehan snorted into his chest as Montparnasse made a strangled noise. “Combeferre play nice. The boy nearly died.”

“Nonsense existential dread of the future is a great distraction from existential horror of the past!” Courfeyrac seemed to pop out of no-where and kissed him on the cheek. “Besides we have to make sure his dues are paid. No-one is truly a member until Combeferre has so eloquently one-linered them to death.”

“Être libre.” Someone whispers and Marius’ head whips around at the sea of suppressed laughter. That’s a story Montparnasse desperately wants at some point. 

“Lets get out of here before we incriminate ourselves.” Montparnasse suggests. 

“All of you are coming back to our house.” Cosette announces. “You’re going to vaguely behave as we reassure papa that everything is okay. I’ll bake cookies if no-one breaks anything.”

“Fuck yeah.” Bahorel looks thrilled meanwhile Bossuet just sort of grimaces at the fact that he’s probably going to bust something now. Most likely himself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valjean is pacing outside the house as Parfait follows him in circles when they pull up. 

The dog barks happily and he looks relieved as they get out. 

“Thank god you’re both alright.” His relief is mixed with left over sorrow and sparks of fury. “I have half a mind to kill you both myself. The things Cosette said...” 

Valjean pulls them both into a hug and Montparnasse finds that it hurts. Holding onto Jehan or Enjolras had been a comfort but this felt like someone taking a knife to his heart. Suddenly Enjolras and Cosette bending over backwards trying not to worry the man made more sense. It had been a long time since he felt like anyone really gave a shit about him in a paternal sense. 

“I’m sorry.” He really was. He was sorry for tonight. He was sorry for not realizing that Valjean letting him come and go was his way of trying to help. He was sorry for a lot. 

“I had to. I’m sorry I just-“ Enjolras’ voice cracks a little. “I had to.” Enjolras had been holding it together pretty well through this but now that the pressure was off he risked crumbling.

“I’m sorry too. There are things you two need to know. Cosette as well. I have kept them from you to the point that they likely endanger you.” He looks up as more cars pull up. “However they can wait another night. Go get your friends, I’ll clean up a little.” 

Enjolras looked confused meanwhile Montparnasse wondered what Valjean had done. He supposed he would know in the morning. Whatever it was he didn’t blame him for keeping a lid on it for so long, shit was already kind of intense.

The night stretched into morning with cookies being baked despite a broken glass, wounds being tended to, and a relieved mood with the occasional bout of tearfulness. 

Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, and Feuilly all eventually head home with, Feuilly swinging by the apartment to check on the cat, but the others decide to sleep there. Combeferre is lying out on the couch with Courfeyrac sleeping on his chest. Cosette and Marius have headed off to bed in her room and ‘mysteriously’ at some point Eponine slipped in there with them. 

That left Enjolras, Grantaire, Montparnasse, and Jehan in Enjolras’ old room. 

“I relinquish my former spot with distain.” Montparnasse grumbles as Grantaire curls up in bed with Enjolras. 

Grantaire doesn’t take much notice and just clings to Enjolras like he could vanish at any second. 

He and Jehan curl up in the ungodly pile of beanbags and pillows that Enjolras always had piled up in the corner of his room. 

Of course he had nightmares of gunshots chasing him through an unfamiliar alley that night but when he woke up staring at a familiar sealing, wrapped up in Jehan’s arms, and hearing the quiet sounds of Enjolras mumbling something in his sleep his first coherent thought once he was done gasping for air was: 

‘Oh, I’m home.’

**Author's Note:**

> And thus this universes parnasse is a reluctant Amis.
> 
> *if you catch the reference and what it implies. Yes. Yes I'm thinking of making that crossover.


End file.
